Alohamora
by Noxicosis
Summary: After a run in wuth Malfoy, Harry is starting to notice something strange between them. Drarry fic


Harry lay in a bed being tended by Madame Pomfrey. He was recovering from a rather bad fall from when he'd been knocked off of his broom during the latest quiditch match.

"You'll be alright. All you need is some bed rest and you should be just fine in the morning," the skilled nurse told Harry. She walked off to tend to other things, leaving Harry to himself. Barely a moment went by when He heard footsteps followed by the faces of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey, mate. How are you holding up?" The red haired boy ran up and fluffed Harry's pillow. He then sat in the seat beside Harry, beaming. Hermione, on the other hand, had a much more concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, I've only gotten a scratch." Harry smiled reassuringly. Hermione's face softened and she pulled up a chair on the other side of him. Ron leaned in close to talk to Harry without anyone besides the three overhearing.

"You look like hell, Harry," Harry's face shifted to an annoyed expression, "I mean, you like like you've had it rough for a while or something," he shiftily glanced around, "May I suggest a relaxing bath alone in the Prefects' bathroom?" He leaned in closer, "My brother Percy's told me about it. It's on the fourth floor to the left of that Boris the Bewildered statue. I suggest going now, it'll be empty."

"That actually sounds brilliant," Harry pulled the sheets off of him and started to get up. Then Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, no! That bath is for prefects only! You're not a prefect!" She stubbornly looked at him with the face she always gave him and Ron when she lectured them. Harry disregarded her.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's fine. Don't worry about me." And with that and Ron's advice, he was off.

Harry calmly soaked in the warm bubbles of the prefects' bath. The only sound was the gentle waves that flowed along with the rise and fall of Harry's chest as he breathed. He heard the door creak open slightly and a couple footstep to follow. Harry reached for his glasses and quickly threw them on to see in his utter dismay the very last person Harry wanted to see stand staring from the door. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to falter for a moment when he had spotted Potter in the pool-like bath. Then his usual smirk smeared across his face and he shut the door behind him.

"well well, if it isn't Potty." He sneered.

"what do you want, Malfoy?" Harry retorted defensively. Two seconds in and he was already sick to his stomach of the cocky Slytherin.

"come off it, i'm not here for you," he began strutting to the opposite side of the bath, "i've been sneaking up here every night i've had the chance. it's awful helpful to release... stress," Malfoy stood at the edge and plucked his shoes off, "not that that's any of your business."

"well shove off, i was here first," Harry wanted the pale boy gone, he'd already had enough of him for one day, "you'll just have to come another night."

"shove off? here first?" Malfoy made a mock hurt, "I'll have you know, Potter, that you're not supposed to be here anymore than i am," he grimaced at what Harry assumed was the thought of them as equals, "hush up and we just may be able to have a relaxing bath before anyone catches us out of bed, hmm?" he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Harry began to feel his face burning, it's not like he'd never seen a naked boy before but some part about the fact it was Malfoy made him extremely uncomfortable. He reached towards one of the many faucets and turned the handle to release a whole new layer of technicoloured foam to make sure seeing through he water wasn't a possibility. Harry turned back to see Malfoy was standing in nothing but his briefs. Harry's face grew hotter at the sight of his overly exposed enemy. Malfoy caught Harry staring.

"What are you looking at? Shut your eyes!" Harry saw the boy's drawers come down slightly and he immediately put his hands over his eyes. After a second or two he heard clothing fall to the floor and a small splash as Malfoy got into the bath.

There was a long awkward silence that felt like forever. Harry finally mustered up enough humility to push aside his pride and start conversation. Awkward at first, they discussed things like school and quiditch. Eventually Harry had no idea what they were talking about, he just knew they were talking. They had gotten to a point where Malfoy had drifted over to the same side of the bath as Harry and they were sharing the pumpkin juice that was there for the Prefects. They were relaxed and had for some reason at some point put their differences aside for only just one evening.

"You know..." Malfoy drawled, "This isn't so bad." He took a small sip of his drink. Malfoy chuckled slightly, "This is rather enjoyable, I suppose because it's taboo."

"What?" Harry glanced at the pale boy who seemed to be a bit closer than he remembered.

"You know, forbidden." Harry noticed that there wasn't much foam cover in the bath anymore.

"What is?" He could swear that Malfoy was inching closer.

"This is." Malfoy was so close to him now. Their faces were inches apart. Harry could see Malfoy's porcelain skin through the water. without thinking, Harry instinctively leaned forward slightly to close off the distance. The Slytherin jerked back. He cleared his throught.

"I-I think we're tired." Harry said. Malfoy looked up at him with the same detestful look he usually shot at Harry from across the Great Hall. Harry returned the look. Malfoy grabbed a towel and once again instructed Harry to cover his eyes as he climbed out and dried off. Harry heard him get dressed, then footsteps toward the door, creaking, and silence. He was alone once more.

Harry sprinted down the corridor panting heavily. Not keeping track of time, He had ended up running late to his potions class.

Snape's going to kill me!

He made it to the entrance of his class only to skid to a stop when he saw a pale boy blocking his path. Draco Malfoy stood in front of the doorway, hands on his hips, and for once was not flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He had a look on his face that frightened Harry.

"See here, Potter," Malfoy crossed his arms and looked down at Harry, "Just because we put our differences aside for last night doesn't mean we're pals now."

"Malfoy... I-" Malfoy grabbed Harry by his robes, to what he thought at first was yell or hit him, and forced his lips against Harry's. Harry's knees buckled in surprise. Malfoy dropped him and Harry landed on the cold stone.

"But I do think it's safe to admit at least one thing between us." And with that he opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

"Welcome, Mister Malfoy," Came the dull drawl of the Potions Master. Harry picked himself up and brushed himself off. Then he in turn stepped into his potions class to be greeted by the professor. "How nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to join us, Mister Potter." Professor Snape gave Harry that loathing look he reserved especially for him.

"S-sorry, Professor." Harry nodded and dashed to his seat between Ron and Hermione. Snape returned his attention to his lesson. But although he had out his books and tried to take notes, Harry couldn't keep his mind, or eyes, off of the spoiled Slytherin boy.

Half-way through the class, a note slipped into Harry's lap. He carefully unfolded it to see the words written

Rendezvous after class

Meet me in the corridor

Don't make me wait

He looked up to meet the dark gaze of Malfoy's grey eyes who then raised his eyebrows in confirmation. Harry looked back down at the note. It wasn't a question. Malfoy wasn't giving Harry an option. He looked away and for the rest of the class he tried to avoid eye contact but he could feel Malfoy staring a hole through his head.

Finally Snape dismissed the class. Harry looked to get up with Malfoy but hesitated when he saw that Crabbe and Goyle had joined him. He didn't know how Malfoy expected to meet up if he wasn't alone.

"C'mon, Harry," Ron nudged him. He jumped in surprise, forgetting that he was accompanied by Ron and Hermione still. "Harry..?"

"um... I-I just remembered that there's something I need to go get. I'll meet you in our next class," Harry stammered. Ron looked upset and Hermione looked suspicious, but there was nothing Harry could do because he had already bolted out of the door.

Harry was about to round a corner when he was roughly pulled behind a pillar. He lost his footing and fell only to be caught in Malfoy's arms. Malfoy held him, not in an embrace, but more in a way so that Harry couldn't run away. He smirked. "I'm surprised you were able to get loose from Granger and that Ginger," He leaned his face into the curve of Harry's neck. Tingles went up his spine. Harry broke loose and turned to face his rival.

"What's going on? What are you doing all of a sudden?" Malfoy chuckled.

"All of a sudden? Don't you understand why we fight all of the time? Don't you get why we seem to hate each other for no real reason?" Harry blinked. "It's all of this bloody sexual tension!" Malfoy pounded his fist on the wall in frustration. He eyes Harry with a lecherous gleam in his eye. "You're an idiot and haven't realized, but last night...I figured you out." Malfoy grabbed hold of Harry again. Harry struggled but to no avail. Malfoy forced his tongue into Harry's mouth and poked around intrusively. Harry gave up the struggle. Malfoy eased up and Harry kissed him back slightly. They were passionate for a moment, then Malfoy left Harry and wiped his mouth with his sleave. A look of triumph smeared across his face. Harry didn't understand, nothing about that moment changed his hate towards the cocky Slytherin boy, but he did yearn for more. Malfoy straightened himself, then turned back to Harry, "That was just a taste," He winked and left. Harry caught his breath.


End file.
